


Beach Days

by Strangerthingsprobably



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerthingsprobably/pseuds/Strangerthingsprobably
Summary: Eleven, the boys, and the trio have made it a habit of going to the beach during the summer of 1986. Turns out, El loves the beach, but the water itself is another story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started setting different goals for my writing recently. In this fic, I wanted to focus on putting more detail into paragraphs so it didn't jump from point to point so quickly. Let me know what you guys think!

The bright sun felt liberating on El’s ever-tanning skin. Arms outstretched behind her on the beach towel, she tilted her head back, letting the light warm her face. Wind blew subtly across the lake, the breeze, welcoming, ruffled her now curly hair.

The first time the gang came to the lake, Jonathan driving with Will, Lucas, and Dustin, as Steve, Nancy, Mike, and El followed, El had been petrified of being too near the water. Mike had warned her ahead of time about just how big the lake would seem, checking in with her almost religiously about it for days up to the trip, and did his best to explain everything so there wouldn’t be any surprises. And he assured her many, many times that she didn’t have to go in if she didn’t want to.

El was silently grateful for that last bit being repeated. She didn’t want to disappoint any of her friends because of how highly they spoke of the beach, but the three other boys assured her that they understood her hesitation as well.

When they had pulled up the day after school got out, the boys happily scooted out of Jonathan’s car so quickly they almost forgot to grab their towels. Subsequently, they also didn’t help unload the umbrella, coolers, or toys, which was somewhat expected.

After Steve and Nancy got out of Steve’s car and started to help Jonathan before unloading their own stuff, Mike looked at El with concern written on his face.

“Are you ready?” He asked.

“Yes,” El offered with a small smile. She was excited about this new place that the boys spoke of with such excitement, but she admittedly was a little scared of the idea of a lake. A vast expanse of water so deep she can’t touch anything and the only way to move is by swimming? That’s what Mike said it was when you use your arms and legs to move stay afloat in deep water. She didn’t know how to do that and she was very anxious about learning.

“Are you scared?” Mike questioned.

“A little,” El admitted meekly.

“Yeah, I get it. I was a little scared too when I was learning how to swim and stuff.” Silently, he was thankful neither he, nor the boys reminded her about the prospect of drowning. Something told him she might not take that well.

He was reminded, for a moment, of when he was first learning to swim. He was five years old when his parents brought him and Nancy to this same beach to teach him how to swim. Nancy had told him the night before all about the creepy-crawly monsters that lurk beneath the surface and eat the toes off of little boys who didn’t know how to swim. Needless to say, he was petrified to go any deeper than his waist because that’s when the ground started to disappear under the waves.

Despite their eagerness and El’s nerves, she and Mike started to unpack Steve’s car before he and Nancy had finished helping Jonathan. They marched to what Mike referred to as “their spot” with towels and umbrella in tow, but as they neared the wood fence that helped separate sand from gravel parking lot, Eleven froze.

For a moment, Mike hadn’t even noticed, rambling on about how fun playing “Chicken” is and how Lucas always insists on bringing a football even though none of the boys, Lucas included, are coordinated enough to catch it more than once. He wandered on until he realized El was no longer next to him and whirled around. She paused a few feet away from him, eyes wide and frozen on the water, with a worried look on her face.

“Mike,” she hesitated. She looked to the horizon as if the water could swallow her whole. The vastness of it all just overwhelmed her because this wasn’t just a lake in which you could see the beach continuing on the other side, no. This lake seemed to stretch on forever and that terrified El. She had no idea what lurked beneath the water.

Mike rushed over to hers before she even finished his name, dropping the towels in the dust.

“El, are you okay?” He worried.

She shook her head. “Big. It’s really big,” she said with a shaky voice.

“Right. Yeah, it is,” he said gently, taking another step toward her. “But we don’t have to go in, El. We can stay up on the sand, see?” He pointed to the area where fresh tracks were now pressed into the ground by their three other friends who were now dunking one another in the water. “The water doesn’t go past there.” He drew a circle in the air with his finger at the tide’s edge.

El nodded in response but her eyes trailed over to Lucas, Dustin, and Will and for a moment she became angry. Angry that she was never allowed a normal life like the people she had grown to love. 

“El,” Mike spoke cautiously, hesitantly reaching out a hand, but never actually making contact. “How about we go set up the towels and then we can decide what to do?”

She nodded once more and shifted her feet uncomfortably, urging herself to move, but her legs wouldn’t budge. Slowly, Mike reached out his hand and interlaced his fingers with El’s, giving her a small squeeze, but an unsure look, wondering if he was crossing any boundaries with her. Instead, she kept their hands locked and smiled. 

That day, weeks ago, Mike Wheeler and Eleven simply sat in the sand, away from the shore, and built sandcastles with each other. While everyone else had been in the lake at least once, especially Dustin, (who had pruned up quickly due to somebody hiding his trunks for a time), the to-be couple was quite content in the company of one another that day.

Soon, Mike realized that El would be just fine alone. In fact, she didn’t mind the solitude. Despite growing up in a place where she knew nothing but loneliness, she still enjoyed having time to herself. She enjoyed being able to just observe and listen to her environment. The lapping of water against the sand, the sound of her best friends laughter filling the distant air, Jonathan quietly humming whatever song was stuck in his head over and over. All of these sounds brought her comfort in the unfamiliar landscape.


	2. Chapter 2

Now however, El no longer felt out of place at the beach. She sat nearer to the tide, letting the water tease her toes in a simple, pale-yellow bikini next to Nancy, who whore a similar lavender two-piece and sun hat. The older girl, whom El held in high regard as a sisterly figure, had been trying to read Sherlock Holmes, but was often berated by none other than Steve Harrington, who insisted the water wasn’t even cold and she had all summer to finish her novel. To this, Nancy simply rolled her eyes at him and returned her attention to her book. 

When Jonathan came over after finally unloading the car, however, her attention shifted to him and they spoke in hushed tones, no doubt about how asinine Steve’s behavior was, especially in his floral speedo he was so excited to debut today.

Jonathan, ever shy, had also made it a point to avoid making any sort of eye-contact with Steve until after lunch knowing that once Steve got his attention, Jonathan wouldn’t be out of that water until his simple navy trunks turned black in the evening light.

El laid back and let her skin drink up the sun. For a girl who hadn’t seen the sky until two years ago, she didn’t take to burning very easily. In fact, her skin practically glowed in the light; something Mike noticed all too well when he had helped her apply sunscreen. His cheeks had turned so red at her request that it looked like his freckled face had already been sunburned. Furthermore, his hands shook so much it was a wonder he even got any sunscreen out of the bottle and into his palms.


	3. Chapter 3

At lunchtime, Dustin, who always helped prepare the day’s snacks with master-chef Jonathan, passed out chips, fruit, drinks, and everyone’s favorite sandwiches, as well as a single strawberry eggo waffle for El, who was known for her post-meal sweet tooth.

No matter how long or how often the groups hangout, they never seemed to run out of things to say or stories to tell. The current topic started with Will who complimented Dustin’s ability to get the peanut butter to marshmallow fluff ratio just right in his Fluffernutter sandwich.

El sat listening intently to the conversation for a moment after asking Mike what a fluffernutter was, but soon turned her attention to the water. From afar, the lake was a rich blue, deeper and more vibrant than any sky she had seen, but she knew up close that it became more of a green color. Thanks to Will, who was an expert on all things color, and who just really enjoyed the beach, she learned that it changes because of the ground, how deep the water was, and what lived in it. 

“What do you think, El?” She heard a voice say. “El,” the voice said a little louder, drawing her out of her daze.

She looked at Mike, whom she realized had been asking her a question. “Yes?” She asked a bit sheepishly.

“We were wondering what your thoughts were on tuna salad,” Will asked for everyone.

“Oh,” she looked over at Lucas’ sandwich and wrinkled her nose. “Gross,” she said.

“See! I told you!” Dustin shouted in Lucas’ face. The two, once again, began bickering over the merits of their specific lunches. El returned her gaze to the lake.

“Mike,” she said getting his attention.

He looked over at her. “Yeah?”

“I want to go in,” she stated, eyes still on the water, determination welling in her chest.

The group fell silent and Mike Wheeler nearly choked on his turkey sandwich

“Oh. Oh— okay,” he stammered, looking to the others a bit bewildered. “Well, we can go in a little bit after lunch so we don’t get sick.” Before she had the chance to ask, Mike followed up on his statement. “My mom says that we have to wait thirty minutes after eating before we can go swimming again. Nancy said it’s not true.” He looked to Nancy who shook her head, mouth full of her own turkey sandwich. “Apparently, it’s just something parents use to scare us so they didn’t have to watch us when we were little, but I like to wait at least fifteen minutes just to be safe,” he shrugged.

El nodded in agreement and took a bite out of her apple, locking her gaze on the distant horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch, the gang huddled together in the water speaking in excited yet hushed tones. The younger boys, who were catching up in height to Jonathan, Nancy, and Steve, were in up to their shoulders while the trio bent their legs to keep themselves under the water.

Mike and El stood at the shoreline letting the tide tease their toes. Mike watched her out of the corner of his eye as he fidgeted with the waistband of his striped trunks, unsure of what how he should act. 

Nancy had been the voice of reason. It was she who suggested that El only go as far as she can touch. The group agreed and decided they would wait in the water for her that way she could visualize her goal. And maybe seeing all her loved ones out there would give her the courage she needed to walk into the unknown deep.

“Ready?” Mike asked, glancing at the brown eyed girl.

She took a deep breath, set her jaw, and nodded.

“Okay,” Mike said, taking her hands in his and stepping further into the wake.

Eleven put one foot tentatively in the water, mud squishing between her toes. The chill sent electricity up her spine, further igniting her curiosity. She looked to Mike, who immediately looked down, blushing, when they made eye contact. He took another step backward and she followed.

This process continued until they were about waist deep in the water. The sunlight reflecting brightly off the ripples around her hips. 

“You’re doing great, El!” Will shouted from afar, giving her two thumbs up.

“Yeah, you’ve got this!” Lucas whooped.

Their comments were then followed by more encouragements and cheers from everyone else. El looked to Mike and smiled softly. As if Mike had read her mind, he let his hands slip from hers and gave her a cheesy grin back. He remained facing her, still walking deeper.

El took her time in following him, but kept her eyes on the ground now. She watched the muck swirl around her ankles when she stepped. Smooth rocks dotted the seafloor and she witnessed her first fish zip past her in a flurry. Her eyes were wide with wonder.

When the water was just over her belly-button, she let her fingertips dance on the surface of the water and watched as they touched their own reflection. The soft lapping water had a sort of calming effect on her as she let it flow through her open palms. She began taking bigger steps toward her friends, smiling as wide as they were.

She looked to Mike, a mixture of pride and excitement. He melted at the sight of her and knew the sudden flash of heat from his face wasn’t from the sun, but from her brown eyes crinkling up in the corners in the way she smiled.

It wasn’t often that El felt proud of herself. Papa had been proud of her sometimes, like when she crushed the pop can, or made that man’s voice come through the speaker in the lab. But this was different. This was something El did for herself and even if she knew all the words in the dictionary, she couldn’t describe the feeling of elation that welled up in her chest. Without realizing it, she had waded into shoulder-deep water.

Mike was still just a few feet away from El, the water only to his chest, in awe of her. There was a certain strength in her vulnerability that he had always been drawn to. 

“Hey, El,” he said a little too loudly. A sudden confidence erupting in his chest.

She looked up at him expectantly, smiling. Her caramel eyes gleaming in the sun. All the courage he had moments ago dropped like an atom bomb and the blast turned his legs into jelly.

“It gets sorta deep out here." Mike's voice wavered and he reflexively brought his hands together to fumble with. "And you don't... you don't really know how to swim yet." Before he knew it, Mike's words had started tumbling out of his mouth as fast as his heart was beating. "I'm just– I'm not sure if you'll be able to touch since you're the shortest and uh–"

"Mike," she said softly. El knew he sometimes fumbled over his words when he got excited or nervous. For some reason, it happened around her more often than anyone else, but she soon learned how to help him slow down. A simple touch, gentle words; they were usually enough to get him to catch his breath. 

This time was no different. His eyes shut for concentration, El watched as his chest rose and fell heavily as he took a deep, calming breath. 

Finally, Mike opened his eyes, thanking her silently. "I just didn't know if you wanted us to come to you. Or if you wanna go deeper I could... I mean, if you want... I could, maybe, give you a piggyback ride," he finished. "Y'know like I do with Holly," he added a little too quickly. 

El smiled at him and felt a warmth begin to spread in her chest. Butterflies, not real butterflies, she remembered, tickled her insides at the thought of being so close. 

"I'd like that," she said. 

At her words, the near sunburn on Mike’s cheeks turned even more pink disguising his freckles. 

"Oh.. well, okay!" Mike said happily.

He waded over to her, the lake water gracing the back of his dark hair while he kept himself submerged. 

"Okay, El. So what you do is I'm gonna turn around and crouch down a little more and then you just put your arms around my neck kinda like this," He modeled after going behind El. "I'm gonna put my arms around you now, okay?" He said. 

El nodded. 

"Okay." Mike let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and gently snaked his arms over her shoulders hoping to God she couldn't feel his heart beating against her back, because he thought it might beat right out his chest. 

"Like that, but you're gonna hold on tighter so you don't fall, okay?"

"Okay, Mike," El smiled. 

Mike put himself in position, not sure whether he was sweating or if it was really just the water. "Alright, El. Whenever you're ready."

El linked her arms around his neck just like he showed her. The warmth she had earlier was back now, but the butterflies became birds and it felt as though her heart might burst.

A few feet away, the two heard the whoops and jeers of their friends as if they had accomplished something impossible. 

"Yeah, Mike!" Steve hollered. 

"Aw! Look at my baby brother!" Nancy mocked. Jonathan was clapping for them with Will, who smiled and cheered heartily. 

Mike grimaced at them, even more so towards Dustin and Lucas who were making kissing noises at the not-couple. El, however, simply shook it off making a mental note to ask Mike what that was about on the ride home. 

"Ignore that," Mike said rolling his eyes. "Now, you're gonna wanna put your legs around my waist," he felt El's body tense at that. "Don't worry, you'll float and I'll be holding onto you," he added. "It's just like when you sit with your legs crossed except they'll be around me."

El nodded and did as she was told. Slowly, she lifted one leg and put it around Mike's waist where he secured it with his arm. She tightened her grip around his neck and shoulders, and tried the other leg. Mike, knowing she was nervous by his lack of oxygen, met her leg halfway and pulled the rest of her up. 

And she did float, just as Mike Wheeler had said.

With El's arms wrapped around him, Mike's heart hammered away harder than ever in his chest. Her curly hair smelled like coconuts and sunscreen. Goosebumps grew on the back of his neck when he felt her light breathing on his skin. 

"Okay now I'm just uh, I'm just gonna jump a little so I can get a better grip on you so we can go out there," he nodded in the direction of the gang. 

His hop, reminding her of the Lay-Z-Boy at the Wheeler’s house, caused El to giggle. Cradling her legs in his arms, Mike held on tight. Whether it was out of nerves or to make her feel safe, he didn’t know. 

They two were met with a chorus of cheers from everyone. Jonathan ruffled El’s hair and all the younger boys patted her on the back congratulating her.

“Maybe next time we can teach you how to swim!” Lucas offered excitedly.

"Yeah, or maybe Mike could teach her CPR!" Said Will. 

Mike's jaw dropped and his eyes opened wide in fear. The group stood silent for a moment processing what just happened looking from Will to Mike and back to Will, who just grinned. 

Then, one by one, they all began to laugh. 

First it was Lucas who howled with laughter, followed by Dustin's giggling. Jonathan was nearly in tears, holding Steve for support. Nancy had high-fives Will for his quick wit. 

Even El was laughing out loud. She wasn't sure why, but something about it was funny and seeing her loved ones laugh made her feel it too. 

Mike's mouth had shut. He wasn't angry, as far as she could tell, but he did go quiet very quickly. He seemed a bit shaken, nervous. 

El pressed herself closer to him, bringing her head further forward over his shoulder so she could see his wonderfully dark eyes the freckles on the tip of his nose. In front of everyone, El planted a tiny kiss on Mike's cheek and squeezed him tighter hoping it would make him feel better. 

In that moment, Mike Wheeler became the color of a lobster. Turns out, he wasn't even sunburned.


End file.
